


Underneath The Tree

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, Holidays, M/M, Song Inspired, go-go dancer Jared, possible dubcon, possibly dark Jensen, twitter drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: Jensen's new hobby gives him ideas.(Song inspiration from Kelly Clarkson'sUnderneath the Tree)





	Underneath The Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping all my twitter drabbles in one collection for reference.

Jensen sat transfixed, barely remembering to take small appreciative sips of the very expensive whiskey he'd been nursing for close to an hour. His buddies ribbed him every few minutes but he couldn't be distracted an inch. It was the fourth night in a row at this club and he was sure it wouldn't be his last. Jared was dancing, tonight wearing red satin hot pants and his caramel skin dazzling from accents of body glitter. Chestnut locks kept falling into his face and he'd toss his head on a high note, smiling deeply so his dimples popped as he scanned the crowd before turning around to shake his ass in time to the music. Jensen noted he even had perfect back dimples right above his rounded, pert butt. As they made eye contact, Jared held his gaze and sang along, and Jensen just knew it was only for him.

"You're here where you should be

Snow is falling as the carols sing

It just wasn't the same

Alone on Christmas day

Presents, what a beautiful sight

Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight

You're all that I need Underneath the tree

Tonight"

He pictured that beautiful boy, naked, save for the velvet soft red ribbons he'd be wrapped up in. What a festive holiday Jensen planned in his head. He couldn't believe someone else hadn't locked Jared down before now. That would all change after tonight. He drained his glass and waited for Jared to take a break from the stage. He slipped on his most charming smile and headed back to the staff area. He'd already struck a deal with the club owner and now it was up to Jensen to woo his dancing diva into his life, his bed, his lair. Hopefully willingly. 


End file.
